swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Sullust
See also: Galactic Gazetteer Sullust is the primary planet of the Sullust System, located in the Outer Rim Territories at the conjuncture of the Rimma Trade Route and the Silvestri Trace. It is the homeworld of the Sullustans. Sullust Statistics Region: '''The Outer Rim '''Climate: '''Superheated '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 2 'Length of Day: '''20 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''263 Local Days '''Sapient Species: '''96% Sullustan (Native), 2% Human, 1% Bith, 1% Other Species '''Government: '''Corporation '''Capital: '''Byllurun '''Major Exports: 'Starships, Computers, Droids, Hyperspace and Astrogation Technology 'Major Imports: '''Foodstuffs, Water Planetary Updates Familiar planets undergo significant changes over the centuries. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in their respective sourcebooks' eras. The Old Republic Era ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide A Republic world since before the Great Hyperspace War, Sullust is at the center of many conflicts during this time. Sullust is tactically important as a hub of trade along the Rimma Trade Route. With varying degrees of success, several factions attempt to blockade Sullust and disrupt commerce along the Rimma Trade Route. Though the space above Sullust is frequently filled with military vessels, either blockading or defending the world, the planet's volatile environment is as unappealing to The Sith and The Mandalorians as it is to most of the Republic. Few skirmishes take place on the planet's surface. Since Sullust's infrastructure is rarely affected by the various wars, the SoroSuub Corporation continues to produce Vehicles, Starships, and other technological marvels unimpeded by galactic strife. In fact, the few skirmishes on Sullust involve enemy forces trying to sabotage SoroSuub installations, which provide military technology to the Republic. Occupying forces are rarely in place for long, because the Republic assiduously defends the planet against outside invaders, keeping SoroSuub technology flowing to the Republic war effort. The Clone Wars Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Because of SoroSuub's membership in the Commerce Guild, Sullust secedes from The Galactic Republic at the beginning of the conflict and joins forces with The Confederacy of Independent Systems. Given that nearly half of the Sullustan population is employed by SoroSuub, there is practically no public outcry at this development. From this point onward, Sullust remains a strong supporter of the Confederacy. The planet itself is an important Confederacy fortress world, acting as a staging point for many invasions into The Core Worlds. Less than a month after Sullust secedes, a Republic invasion of the system commences. Though some initial successes are reported, there are a number of setbacks. The military forces used by the Republic are disparate and varied, consisting mostly of planetary defense forces that have been pulled together into an impromptu assault force. Casualties are high, and battlefield gains are insubstantial. Treachery within the Republic ranks is the catalyst that leads to its ultimate defeat and withdrawal from Sullust. Sullust remains one of the Confederacy's most prized holdings until the end of the war. Its rich mineral deposits, loyal workforce, and production capabilities make it an important and well-defended asset. Many Republic missions are sent to Sullust in an attempt to erode the Confederacy's hold on the planet, but few succeed. The Legacy Era Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide One of the worlds violently opposed to The Galactic Empire, Sullust falls under tight Imperial control after The Sith-Imperial War. Like Dorin, Sullust has become a "Ransom World," as the Empire leverages the planet's safety to get what it needs from the SoroSuub Corporation. In exchange for SoroSuub's cooperation, the Empire has agreed not to punish Sullust for siding with The Galactic Alliance in The Sith-Imperial War. SoroSuub, in turn, must keep at least 80% of its production facilities manufacturing Imperial Vehicles, Starships, and other vessels, which are sold to the Empire at ludicrously discounted prices. Most of SoroSuub's manufacturing facilities are producing items that are not even of SoroSuub design, meaning that much of Sullust's population is working for the Empire at no gain to the planet except their own safety from reprisal. Forced into a desperate situation, the citizens of Sullust have begun to dig deeper into the crust of their world, building underground cities closer to the planet's core. These Sullustans see no alternative to this dangerous endeavor, and within these cities they build new manufacturing facilities that are unknown to their Imperial overseers. The factories produce SoroSuub products that are clandestinely transported offworld and sold on the open market, creating a secret source of revenue that the SoroSuub Corporation has been using to keep the population of Sullust alive and their economy intact. The secret of these subterranean cities is closely guarded. If word of these secret cities was to reach the Empire, the repercussions could devastate the entire world.Category:Planets __FORCETOC__